


Is He the Perfect Match to You?

by NiuNiu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Long Shot, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Secret Crush, aomomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/pseuds/NiuNiu
Summary: Classmate's girl magazine's quiz dares to claim that Tetsu-kun isn't Satsuki's best match. She goes out to prove it wrong but the result is pointing at someone else...
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Is He the Perfect Match to You?

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that popped into my mind.  
> Have merry holiday season Aomomo fans!

“Momoi-chan, you have a crush, don’t you?”

The group of three classmate girls’ faces were a bit too close for comfort for Satsuki. In front of them there was a magazine for teenage girls.

“Eh what no I don’t,” Satsuki blurted out in one quick sentence.

“Let’s see how he is, Momoi-chan!” a classmate holding the magazine said, her voice so determined that Satsuki knew she didn’t have a way out from this situation. So, she allowed the girls to gather around. The magazine was placed on the table. A glitter pen made marks on a piece of paper next to it.

“Is He the Perfect Match to You; Question number 1: It’s your birthday. What kind of a gift does he give to you? A) He wishes you happy birthday B) He forgets it’s your birthday or C) He gives you a gift.”

Satsuki listened to the serious tone of the question read out loud. She thought about Tetsu-kun and the answer options.

“Uhm, A,” she replied, remembering how Tetsu-kun had wished her happy birthday. It had been one of Satsuki’s best days this year.

The glitter pen drew a number and A on the lined paper.

“Second question: You are out on a date. Where do you go? A) Somewhere where you both decided to go B) Somewhere where he likes to go C) Somewhere where you like to go.”

Satsuki remembered how she had planned a date with Kuroko with Kise’s help and how they had concluded that the best place would be a magic shop, because it interested Tetsu-kun.

“Answer B”.

“Okay, third question: You have a bad day. He comes in and sees you being sad. What does he do? A) He comforts you B) He seeks out someone else to cheer you up like a friend of yours C) He goes away.”

“The C option is awful!” Satsuki gasped. She could never believe anything like that from precious Tetsu-kun! “Of course, the answer is A.”

Again, the glitter pen made a mark on the paper.

“Fourth question: You are in your period and much in pain. What does he do? A) He says periods are disgusting B) He pats your head and wishes you well C) He asks if you need anything and gets you chocolate.”

Ah damn, a very difficult question! Satsuki didn’t speak about girl problems with anyone, the least with Tetsu-kun. Well, Dai-chan knew but they were always together anyway. She had to go with the hunch with this.

“I think B?” Satsuki answered, unsure. “Sorry, it’s not that deep yet…”

“It’s okay, Momoi-chan. Go with your guts,” the classmate with the magazine nodded. “Fifth question: How does he notice you? A) He doesn’t B) He notices you when you are around C) He seeks you out himself.”

Satsuki bit her lip. It wasn’t Tetsu-kun’s style to seek her out… Now when Satsuki thought about it, it was more like they just stumbled across each other with Tetsu-kun. She gave her classmates the truthful answer B.

“Sixth question, Momoi-chan: It is White Day. What does he give you for the chocolates you gave him on Valentine’s Day? A) A gift in return B) His thanks in return C) He forgets the whole White Day.”

“It’s again B”, Satsuki said, curiously trying to see if the quiz’s number count was somewhere visible and she could analyze the result of her answers.

On the other hand, there was nothing to be analyzed. Tetsu-kun was the best! He was a gentleman! He treated Satsuki so well! Ah, what a dream!

“Seventh Question: You are watching a horror movie together and it scares you. He: A) Comforts you by holding you B) Tells you that you are silly for being afraid C) Tells you to close your eyes whenever there’s a bad scene happening.”

That question was a tough one because Satsuki hadn’t watched any horror with Tetsu-kun. Actually, she was bad with anything related to scary things, like The Horror Houses. Which reminded her of the time Dai-chan had scared her in a horror house when they were younger. Tetsu-kun had been there but it was Dai-chan who had comforted her after she got spooked. Tetsu-kun would most likely have done the same but Satsuki wasn’t sure.

“Perhaps C?” she mulled, pursing her lips. “Yeah, I think C is what would happen. He would guard me against the scenes I can’t watch.”

“Almost there, Momoi-chan. A few more questions,” the classmate with the magazine cheered. “Okay, eight question: You run to him to hug him. How does he react? A) He’s surprised B) He hugs you back C) He completely freezes.”

Satsuki wanted to answer B again, but it would have been wrong. Tetsu-kun had never, like, properly hugged her back. Sure, he had held her from arms, waist, or shoulders when she launched herself into Tetsu-kun’s arms but a hug? No, that hadn’t happened. Yet.

“A, but I think it’s my fault,” Satsuki said. The classmate’s gasped in unison.

“Momoi-chan! He’s not accepting your hugs?” the girl with the glittery pen asked, her eyes wide.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that!” Satsuki hastily corrected her, waving her hands. “What’s the next question?”

“Ninth question says that his friend arrives at the scene when you are with him. What does he do? A) Introduces you to his friend if you don’t know him yet and if you do know each other, the friend sticks with you B) Stays with you C) Goes with his friend.”

Satsuki couldn’t help to think of Kagamin with that question. If Kagamin arrived at the scene, Tetsu-kun always went with him. But it was natural, right? They were besties and played in the same team. It was nothing different from the time the Generation of Miracles played together, and all was well. Right?

“C, but before you say anything, they are really, really close friends!” Satsuki replied and made her reply so quick her classmate had no moment to react to it negatively.

“Uh, Momoi-chan, I don’t think it’s a good sign if he chooses his friend over you but whatever you say…” the girl sitting next to Satsuki muttered.

“This is the last question: Your romantic date has ended and it’s time to go separate ways. He, A) Walks you home holding your hand B) Bids you farewell and goes his own way C) Tells the evening was wasted.”

“Why they have such horrible options here? Who does like someone like the C option?” Satsuki kept huffing and puffing. Then she got serious. Tetsu-kun would definitely thank her for the good evening but would he walk her home, and with – gasp – hand holding?! Tetsu-kun wasn’t very physical, Satsuki thought, but that was because he was a gentleman. Definitely.

“My final answer is B.”

“Lots of B answers,” the girl with the magazine murmured. “Okay, let’s count the result.”

Satsuki anxiously waited for the answer. It had to be wonderful, like Tetsu-kun himself!

“15-25 points: There’s potential here but he might not be as interested in you as you think. Either you have not told him about your feelings clearly enough or he just sees you as a nice friend. Someone better might suit you, so keep your eyes open.”

“What, it can’t be?!” Satsuki almost roared, snatching the magazine for herself. She stared at the text box with heart emojis which looked a bit confused and thoughtful.  _ He just sees you as a nice friend. _

“Well, that’s the result. Have you told him?” the glittery pen girl asked.

Satsuki flushed.

“O—Of course he knows! He’s just a gentleman!”

The girls gave a knowing look at one another, which only made Satsuki’s angry blush even redder.

“Honestly, he is!”

“Satsuki, here’s your lunch,” Aomine had appeared next to the girls quietly like a ghost, which was a surprise for a man of his size. The girls let out a gasp, with a hint of shock in it. Aomine’s eyebrow cocked.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Satsuki closed the magazine and took the bento wrapped into a pink furoshiki. “This is just some silly girl stuff, you know. The things you hate. Thanks, Aomine-kun.”

“Hmmm, whatever,” Aomine waved his hand, turning to head out from the room. “Look after your stuff better. Next time you forget your lunch on your desk I will eat it.”

Satsuki knew Aomine would actually do that and vowed not to be so forgetful.

“Well, as expected from Aomine-kun. He is a bit brute, isn’t he?” the girl with the glittery pen asked when Aomine had left the room. Satsuki blinked.

“No, I wasn’t talking about Aomine-kun!”

“He’s not a gentleman on the first look but on the other hand, he brought you your lunch,” the girl sitting next to Satsuki mulled out loud. Satsuki’s nose wrinkled.

“I’m telling you it was not Aomine-kun but someone else.”

”I wonder what the score would have been with Aomine-kun?” the girl who owned the magazine pondered as Satsuki handed the magazine back at her.

“Horrible!” Satsuki gasped. “You don’t know even half of the horrible stuff Aomine-kun does.”

* * *

The result of the girly magazine’s quiz was bugging Satsuki after the school day so much that she found herself standing in front of the magazine aisle, her eyes locked at that particular magazine. She must have made a mistake. If she bought the magazine and did the quiz again, then the result with Tetsu-kun would be better. Yeah. She had been taken by a surprise with the sudden quiz and she hadn’t had time to think about her answers the same way as if she did the quiz in her own room. Alone.

“Are you done yet?” Aomine murmured behind her, his hands down to his school pants’ pockets.

Satsuki quickly snatched the magazine she wanted to buy and turned to Aomine with a smile.

“Sure, I just pay for this.”

“Good. I want to go home.”

“You’re free to go by yourself, Dai-chan. You don’t have to follow me.”

“Going home alone is boring,” Aomine yawned, unimpressed by the girly magazines' sparkling covers.

* * *

Satsuki sat in her room with a cup of tea her mother had made her. The girly magazine with the quiz Is He the Perfect Match to You was spread open in front of her on her bed. This time, Satsuki decided to take this quiz seriously. Tetsu-kun was the best and this stupid quiz would show it, too!

_ It’s your birthday. What kind of a gift does he give to you? A) He wishes you happy birthday B) He forgets it’s your birthday or C) He gives you a gift _ .

Tetsu-kun would wish her happy birthday. That’s what he had done now and always so there was no going around with this question.

The only boy who gave her a birthday present was Dai-chan but that didn’t count.

_ You are out on a date. Where do you go? A) Somewhere where you both decided to go B) Somewhere where he likes to go C) Somewhere where you like to go. _

Well, going to where Tetsu-kun wanted would be the most beneficial, right? He wouldn’t want to go to check all the bath salts with Satsuki, she concluded. It was Dai-chan's job to idle there with her and sniff all the packages she was sticking under his nose.

_ You have a bad day. He comes in and sees you being sad. What does he do? A) He comforts you B) He seeks out someone else to cheer you up like a friend of yours C) He goes away. _

Tetsu-kun would definitely comfort her if she was upset! Satsuki was happy with this question. She remembered the time they had fought with Dai-chan and she had rushed to Tetsu-kun to Seirin’s practice. Tetsu-kun had comforted her and helped her to find Dai-chan, who had been sorry and worried. Dai-chan had apologized and comforted her, too. He had bought her a gigantic milkshake the next time they went out together.

_ You are on your period and much in pain. What does he do? A) He says periods are disgusting B) He pats your head and wishes you well C) He asks if you need anything and gets you chocolate. _

Well, she didn’t know about Tetsu-kun but Satsuki assumed that option B was the right one for her. Tetsu-kun would probably ask her how she was if a period pain hit her suddenly and then go to fetch Dai-chan so that Dai-chan could walk her home. Dai-chan would go to get her some chocolate, too. He did, quite often actually, if he caught discomfort in her. Bought a small box of strawberry hearts she liked the best and tossed them in her hands.

_ How does he notice you? A) He doesn’t B) He noticed you when you are around C) He seeks you out himself. _

Tetsu-kun always noticed her but when Satsuki thought her answer again, there it was; they just stumbled across one another or it was Satsuki who asked Tetsu-kun to meet. It was never that Tetsu-kun sought her out, unless he wanted some intel from her or something from Dai-chan Tetsu-kun hadn’t been able to reach. It was Dai-chan’s job to come to her when he got an idea for something. Dai-chan absolutely hated to go places by himself.

_ It is White Day. What does he give you for the chocolates you gave him on Valentine’s Day? A) A gift in return B) His thanks in return C) He forgets the whole White Day. _

Satsuki didn’t like that she was returning back to the same answer as previously with this. Tetsu-kun was the person who was thanking her but didn’t really get any presents back at her. It was Dai-chan who always got her something for the White Day like bath salts she collected, bath bombs, candy or stationery.

_ You are watching a horror movie together and it scares you. He: A) Comforts you by holding you B) Tells you that you are silly for being afraid C) Tells you to close your eyes whenever there’s a bad scene happening. _

Satsuki really didn’t like horror things or anything scary. She sometimes watched some short horror videos online with Dai-chan and he always held her if she got too scared, patting her back. Tetsu-kun would perhaps also hold her but she didn’t know that for sure. So, option C would still stay valid in this case.

_ You run to him to hug him. How does he react? A) He’s surprised B) He hugs you back C) He completely freezes. _

Dai-chan always hugged her back when she hugged him. Not perhaps in public so much or at least without some grumbling about it all, but Tetsu-kun… Tetsu-kun was so surprised. Every time.

“Damn this quiz!” Satsuki cussed but continued to the next question.

_ His friend arrives at the scene when you are with him. What does he do? A) Introduces you to his friend if you don’t know him yet and if you do know each other, the friend sticks with you B) Stays with you C) Goes with his friend. _

Satsuki didn’t really like this question. It reminded her of Kagamin and how Tetsu-kun seemed to always gravitate towards Kagamin when he was present. She pondered if Dai-chan did anything like that? Would he go with, let’s say, Tetsu-kun or Ki-chan, if they suddenly stumbled upon them when they were out shopping?

He wouldn’t. Dai-chan always stuck with her.

_ Your romantic date has ended and it’s time to go separate ways. He, A) Walks you home holding your hand B) Bids you farewell and goes his own way C) Tells the evening was wasted. _

Romantic date with Tetsu-kun? Ah, a dream come true! Tetsu-kun would walk her to her station maybe but all the way to her home? Well, Satsuki wished for that, but it somehow seemed unlikely… It was always Dai-chan who walked her home. Every day from school.

Dai-chan…

Satsuki lifted the magazine up closer to her face, lips parting.

Dai-chan gave her a birthday present. On every single birthday.

Dai-chan always went with her wherever she wanted to go.

Dai-chan comforted her if she had a bad day.

Dai-chan looked after her if the period pain was too much and got Satsuki her favorite chocolate stars.

Dai-chan sought her out by himself, especially if he wanted to go somewhere.

Dai-chan had not missed any single White Day with a present. Not a single one.

Dai-chan scooped her under his arm when she got scared by horror videos.

Dai-chan allowed Satsuki to hug him and he always hugged her back.

Dai-chan always stuck with her, even if some of his friends came along. He never left Satsuki alone by herself to go somewhere with someone else.

Dai-chan walked her home every day and it was, if Satsuki was honest with herself, very likely that Dai-chan would walk hand in hand with her if she asked.

The magazine fell slowly, very, very slowly down to Satsuki’s lap.

Dai-chan… Dai-chan got the best score in the quiz?

No way!

Satsuki looked at the highest score’s description and read it out loud to herself:

“26-35 points: A true match made in heaven! This guy is one to keep. He thinks about your well-being and loves you. If you aren’t steady yet, you can expect the next big move soon.”

Satsuki couldn’t believe her eyes. Dai-chan. A match made in heaven. Dai-chan and her?!

Dai-chan couldn’t be thinking like that about her! They were childhood friends. They had always been together. Of course, such… well, intimacy was normal. There was nothing romantic moving inside Dai-chan’s head. The only things which revolved around his head were basketball and big boobs, and those were far from romantic.

But what if… But what if Dai-chan  _ had _ a crush on her?

It was difficult to picture him with a crush on anyone, the least on Satsuki, but the more Satsuki thought about it, the clearer it became that she had no idea if Dai-chan actually liked someone. He knew she had her eyes on Tetsu-kun but Dai-chan? Who was he looking at the same way?

Also, know when Satsuki looked at the quiz and compared Tetsu-kun’s and Dai-chan’s results together it was painfully obvious: Tetsu-kun wasn’t feeling the same as Satsuki.

Funny. When it was laid in front of her, Satsuki could see it. She was able to trace all their interactions and see that Tetsu-kun was treating her the same way as any of his friends. Actually, he had said once that he liked Satsuki just like he liked everyone in Seirin. But she hadn’t believed it. Satsuki was good with analyzing but perhaps it was difficult to analyze something that was a way too close to you.

Which meant Satsuki should just confront Dai-chan and ask if he had a crush on anyone. He wouldn’t be able to lie even if he tried. Even when Dai-chan wouldn’t answer her, she could pick up some hints.

Dai-chan was so easy to read.

* * *

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” Aomine asked, stabbing his okonomiyaki with a tiny spatula.

Satsuki mentally smirked. She had asked Dai-chan to go out to eat because in a public place like this, he wouldn’t be able to squirm away from the situation. Also, food was a good compensation for the difficult questions. Satsuki had calculated all possibilities and scenarios to make sure that she could find out who Dai-chan liked. He had to have someone!

“You know that I like Tetsu-kun,” Satsuki started. Aomine grunted.

“I’m not going to act like your wingman.”

“No, no, I wouldn’t ask that from you, Dai-chan! This is not about Tetsu-kun.”

Aomine’s eyes rose slowly from his dinner up to Satsuki’s face but only for a moment.

“You just happened to bring Tetsu up just now,” he continued his muttering.

Satsuki tried to lean over the hot okonomiyaki plate over to Aomine as far as possible without burning herself. Aomine noticed this and leaned towards Satsuki, knowing she wanted to say something which wasn’t meant for everyone to hear.

“I just wanted to know if you liked anyone,” Satsuki whispered her eyes on Aomine’s face. As she had expected, his eyes shot open in surprise but what she hadn’t calculated was him locking his eyes intensively with Satsuki. He stared at her, squinting and frowning, and Satsuki could see he was blushing lightly.

“What?” he hissed, their eyes still locked.

Satsuki sat back slowly, feeling odd under Aomine’s sharp stare. Perhaps it was a sore spot for Dai-chan? Perhaps he, gasp, liked someone who didn’t like him back! Perhaps he had gotten “no” answer from someone already!

“I’m just curious,” Satsuki stammered, the possible scenarios of Dai-chan already having his heart broken somehow behind her back circling in her head. “You’re a young man. Young men and women always have crushes on someone.”

Aomine clicked his tongue with a huff, sitting back down and concentrating on his dinner. He didn’t deny Satsuki’s comment.

“So… Who is she?” Satsuki asked when she realized that Dai-chan hadn’t said anything against her assumption of his crush.

“No one. If this is your reason to get me here you’ve wasted your time.”

“Dai-chan, you are blushing. You can’t lie to me.”

“Because you’re embarrassing me,” he hissed again, his eyes fixated on Satsuki. He pushed a mouthful of okonomiyaki into his mouth, a bit more dramatically than if there really wasn’t anyone and if this topic didn’t bother Dai-chan.

Satsuki could already tell that Dai-chan was really into someone. She smirked mentally again.

“Come on, Dai-chan,” she cooed, touching his leg with her foot under the table. “You can tell me. Perhaps I know her and can tell you more about her.”

“In your dreams.”

“I could analyze your compatibility. Oh, I know! I could arrange a blind date!”

“The hell you can!” Aomine growled, even more red from his face now. “Stop this. I don’t want to talk about this in public. Let me eat. I’ve been looking forward to having okonomiyaki for a long time.”

“Dai-chan~”, Satsuki cooed again, using all her feminine charm to say his name while she touched his leg under the table with her foot again. He froze for a second in the middle of taking another piece from the okonomiyaki, his face odd, but then Aomine regained his senses with another click of his tongue.

“Your okonomiyaki will be burned into a crisp soon,” he casually replied, ignoring Satsuki’s attempts to coax him into talking. Satsuki shrieked, realizing that he was right; her okonomiyaki was letting out puffs of smoke already. Hastily she saved whatever she could, only to realize that the other side of her food was burned. She let out a sob.

“Oh no, my food…! I was looking to eat okonomiyaki with Dai-chan, too,” she sniffed, turning her okonomiyaki here and there to inspect the damage.

Aomine’s hands came closer and he dropped half of his food to Satsuki.

“Eat this. I can eat the burned pieces.”

“No, you don’t have to—”

It was too late. Aomine had already taken the burned part of Satsuki’s food and was shoveling it in his mouth with a calm look.

“You were looking forward to eating okonomiyaki and now you are eating the burned part because of me…” Satsuki muttered, looking at the perfectly cooked piece of Aomine’s food in front of her. He grunted softly.

“You get lightheaded when you’re hungry. Just eat. You haven’t eaten today yet, right? You can’t eat a whole okonomiyaki if you eat something prior to it so you must be hungry.”

Satsuki still stared at her okonomiyaki piece he had kindly given to her. She took her small spatula, cut a piece of the flat okonomiyaki and picked the piece up with chopsticks.

“Dai-chan is always so kind to me. Even when I screw things up,” Satsuki muttered mostly to herself. Aomine’s eyes closed.

“Someone’s gotta look after you.”

Satsuki nodded, suddenly feeling somehow forlorn.

“Whoever you like Dai-chan, that girl is going to be really lucky, you know,” she muttered, her chin down. “I mean, you are a handful and dramatic, but you are also really kind and protective and loyal. You even put up with me and my stupid things like bad cooking. Look, I even burn okonomiyaki which is so easy to make! … I bet Tetsu-kun wouldn’t eat my cooking.”

“Better he won’t. Those are inedible,” Aomine replied but there was no hostility in his voice.

“Tetsu-kun didn’t get me anything for my birthday or the White Day, even when I got him presents.”

“Hmm, Tetsu is probably busy and forgetful. Do you want me to speak with him?”

“No! No, it’s okay, Dai-chan. I got a present from you on both occasions. I really like the gachapon cats you got me.”

“I saw them and thought they looked like the things you collected when we were little,” Aomine said, almost finished with Satsuki’s burnt okonomiyaki.

“Yeah, Meow Meow Nya Neko Nekos. I got the whole series because you got me the rare calico one from one of the machines in the shopping mall.”

They fell into a silence, eating and drinking. Satsuki was taking small pieces only, eating them slowly while being in her thoughts.

This plan hadn’t went how she had planned. Perhaps she had analyzed something wrong? Dai-chan clearly liked someone but the conversation had differed from that so quickly that now it felt awkward to return to it. Who was she? He was always with her or with the basketball team, and sometimes with other GOM members, so where could he meet other girls? At school? She pondered if Tetsu-kun knew but somehow Satsuki concluded that Dai-chan probably hadn’t told Tetsu-kun. He was stubborn like that. If he got some idea, he stuck with it, and Dai-chan clearly had decided not to speak about the matters of heart with anyone.

Geez, she really wanted to know! Who could steal Dai-chan’s heart like that?

She didn’t know if she was curious, worried, or perhaps even jealous.

“If you don’t like okonomiyaki we can go to grab something else,” Aomine’s voice brought Satsuki up from her head. Her head perked, lips parting.

“Eh? What?”

“You’re not eating,” Aomine pointed at her with his chopsticks.

“Ah, I was just thinking,” Satsuki replied, shaking her shoulders, and getting back to eating normally. Aomine’s eyebrow rose curiously.

“Tetsu?”

“What?”

“You were thinking Tetsu, right,” he concluded, looking a bit sour.

Satsuki’s chopsticks lowered down, her hands resting against the table.

“…Actually, I was thinking about you,” Satsuki replied, not knowing why she said that out loud. Perhaps because there was no need to hide things from Dai-chan. He knew her inside out. “You clearly like someone, Dai-chan. It’s a good thing, right? To have someone to think about warmly. They make your day better, right?”

“How should I know,” Aomine huffed through his nose. “You’re the one always bringing Tetsu up. Does he make you feel warm and happy?”

“Dai-chan, don’t turn this to me. We’re talking about you.”

“No, we’re eating and not talking about any of this shit. It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s only embarrassing because I’m right, Dai-chan,” Satsuki defended herself, giving him her best puppy eyes. “Tell me, who is she?”

“Does it matter who she is?” Aomine scoffed. Satsuki could see a hint of hurt in his eyes. “Just eat. Don’t bring this subject up. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Ah. Dai-chan had gotten his heart broken… That’s how it looked to Satsuki. Perhaps she was someone Dai-chan thought he couldn’t get?

“I could help you, you know,” she tried, unable to take his sad expression without a sense of guilt. “Do I know her?”

“Satsuki, no!” Aomine commanded her with a sharp poke towards her with his chopsticks. The earlier blush was creeping back on his cheekbones. “We. Do. Not. Speak. About. This. Just eat.”

Well, if he wasn’t telling, maybe Tetsu-kun or Kagamin would---

“And don’t go asking anyone about this either. They don’t know and even if they knew and told you, I’d break their legs for that.”

“Dai-chan, crushes are normal! You don’t have to be embarrassed! Or is she someone who doesn’t like you back?”

Satsuki’s question sparked something on Aomine’s face. Something Satsuki couldn’t read. Then, his expression darkened, his chin lowering and shoulders hunching down.

“It’s the best for everyone she doesn’t know.”

Ouch. That sounded bad! Perhaps someone who was taken already or liked someone else? Dai-chan had never liked any hassle and he was very straightforward. He was exactly the guy who would avoid all relationship dramas at all cost.

He had just told her that his crush didn’t know that Dai-chan had gotten his eyes on her. That was a good hint, albeit a sad one.

“I’m sorry, Dai-chan,” she said softly and genuinely meant it. He only scoffed, stabbing his last piece of okonomiyaki in half.

“Don’t. It’s not your fault.”

* * *

Satsuki’s gears in her head had been going around and around and around after their chat over okonomiyaki. She hadn’t brought the crush subject up with Dai-chan anymore, because he looked very upset after their dinner together. Satsuki felt really guilty for trying to snoop it all up and apparently hurting Dai-chan in the process, but she needed to know. So, she sat down and started to analyze. She was determined to find out who Dai-chan’s crush was because she couldn’t stand him looking so sad and heart broken. She wanted to find the girl, confront her and ask what was going on.

So, she clearly was someone who Dai-chan didn’t want to know about his crush because apparently things would get complicated if she knew about it. Or that Dai-chan was a bit afraid of her not liking him, so it could be someone who didn’t have Dai-chan’s kind of a guy in her radar. Well, he scared half of the girls in the school anyway, so it was easy to picture.

After a week of analyzing all possible aspects and listening carefully if Dai-chan or his mother would drop any more hints of this puzzle, Satsuki had come up with four possible answers:

Mai-chan.

Mei-san from the next-door classroom.

Kagamin.

Herself.

The possibility that Dai-chan had gotten his eyes on her was absolutely ridiculous taken into account their whole life together but the signs were there so Satsuki couldn’t rule herself out.

On the other hand, Kagamin there was a surprise, too, but she had to keep him as an option.

To find out where to go next, she set traps for Aomine. First, she spoke about Mai-chan in a positive manner. It evoked only a lazy hum from Aomine and later he asked if she wanted to head to the bookstore with him the next time Mai’s magazine was out. So, the casual usual stuff. Satsuki overruled Mai’s name from her notebook.

With Mei-san, Satsuki brought her up when she had noticed Mei being close by when they were at school. Aomine did turn to look over his shoulder when Satsuki pointed out that Mei-san was there, but his expression stayed uninterested. He even asked what about Mei and Satsuki complimented her hair and legs, to which Aomine only shrugged and replied “Whatever”. Satsuki wrote “whatever” next to Mei’s name and overruled it with her glittery pen. If Dai-chan had a crush on Mei, he would have at least blushed a bit or panicked if he thought Satsuki had found out the truth. But, no reaction. Mei-san was “whatever”.

Kagamin was a bit difficult because Satsuki didn’t want to put Dai-chan in a difficult position if he turned out to have a crush on Kagamin. She thought they would make a good (and cute) match and since they were good friends already, it was possible for Kagamin and Dai-chan to go from friends to lovers. She tried the same tactic as earlier, complimenting Kagamin’s play to Dai-chan after they had played together. Dai-chan grinned, saying that Kagami was playing better now. It made Satsuki blush a bit; the first time Dai-chan reacted positively! She added more pressure, complimenting Kagamin’s look a bit, which only made Dai-chan offended. Almost angry. If she knew better, she would say that Dai-chan didn’t like her for liking Kagamin. Was it because he liked Kagamin? What a surprised turn of events!

She decided to lay another Kagami trap for Aomine to find out. It didn’t turn out well at all; she just got Dai-chan angry. When she confronted Aomine about it, he only replied that he would have never guessed that Satsuki would get any ideas of Kagami. She really had to do her best to make Dai-chan trust that no, she didn’t have a crush on Kagamin. She didn’t have random crushes like that! Like, Dai-chan, how long have you known me? Have I ever had any other crushes than Tetsu-kun? Is it my style to fall high over heels to guys? And, if she liked Kagamin, it was because he brought Dai-chan back and was very similar to him.

As soon as Satsuki had said that, Dai-chan had frozen on his spot, his eyes wide. She could read it. She could read him. The atmosphere, the way he looked like a deer getting caught, the way his lips pressed together like they always did when he had had a sore spot hit.

Satsuki’s heart jumped up to her throat.

It couldn’t be…!

“I like Kagamin because he’s like you, Dai-chan,” Satsuki repeated, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. “But out of you two, Dai-chan is more important to me.”

Aomine didn’t reply. Just stared at her and the blush that had been on his face during the okonomiyaki dinner was slowly rising up again to decorate his serious expression.

Her stomach was burning. Everything came flowing like a flood to Satsuki; the quiz, all the moments when Dai-chan had been kind to her, how differently he treated her from Tetsu-kun.

And how she herself always went to Dai-chan over Tetsu-kun. She never asked Tetsu-kun to go places with her. Never went to him when she was upset. Never did stupid things like watch horror videos she was afraid of with Tetsu-kun.

It was always Dai-chan.

“Dai-chan,” she breathed in shock, only to get an angry growl from Aomine in return. He pushed past her in a hurry, face red. Satsuki rushed after him, stopping him from taking a hold of his arm with both of her hands.

“Dai-chan!” she gasped again, halting him. But she didn’t know what to say after he had stopped. He stood his back turned to her, his shoulders tense.

“I told you to drop this,” Aomine growled, clearly frustrated.

She was still out of words. Under her hands, Aomine’s bare arm was trembling slightly. She didn’t know if he was angry with her own not – he must have figured out now that Satsuki had been trying to find out more info of his crush – but Satsuki couldn’t take Aomien being hurt because of her. She let go of his arm, hearing how Aomine sighed sadly, only to have his sigh to be replaced with a small jolt when she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his back.

“I’m sorry. I crossed a line and made you angry,” Satsuki apologized, hugging him tighter with closed eyes.

He had told her not to snoop around. Dai-chan had said it would be complicated. Dai-chan liked her. She was his crush. For how long he had been thinking about him?

“And I’ve been just gushing about Tetsu-kun to you…!” Satsuki breathed out, not realizing she had said that.

Aomine relaxed, giving up in Satsuki’s hold. His head pressed down.

“Are you happy now?” he asked, his voice sad. “Are you happy, Satsuki?”

Was she happy? The cards have been revealed. Her analysis had not failed. Was she happy about the result of her snooping?

“You didn’t tell me, Dai-chan,” she murmured, hugging him tighter once more. “I’m sorry. I should have noticed earlier.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“…I am,” she smiled, feeling fluttering in her chest which found its way up to the corners of her eyes in a sensation of moistness. “I told you, Dai-chan; whoever the girl is, she will be really lucky.”

Aomine didn’t reply. Just stood in Satsuki’s arms.

“How long have you had your crush, Dai-chan?”

“…Does it matter?” he heaved, beaten.

“It must have been difficult.”

He didn’t say anything to that. To Satsuki it meant that she had hit the right spot. She let go of Aomine and circled in front of him, taking a hold of his hands with a determined huff. It surprised Aomine, his lips parting and head rising up to look at Satsuki with a shocked look.

“I will do better, Dai-chan! From now on, I will notice you!”

He flushed up to his ears – something Satsuki had never seen happening – but kept his poker face quite well.

“But Tetsu…” he muttered, confused.

Satsuki shook her head, bouncing his arms with hers up and down.

“No more Tetsu-kun! He had his opportunity! When I did that quiz, I realized that Dai-chan had beaten Tetsu-kun in many things, many, many times already!”

“Wait, what quiz?” Aomine’s head tilted. Then his nose wrinkled, eyes narrowing slowly. “What do you mean ‘when I did that quiz and realized Dai-chan had beaten Tetsu-kun’?”

“Ah, that’s just some silly girl magazine thing,” Satsuki hastily explained. Aomine’s eyes narrowed more until a realization hit him, shooting his eyes open.

“That magazine! In that bookstore back then! You vile woman!” he roared, yanking his arms free and scooping Satsuki under his arm to mess with her hair. “How long have you known?!”

“Dai-chan, people are watching!” Satsuki screamed with gasps, noticing a couple walking past the park area.

Aomine didn’t care who was seeing their so-called argument but threw Satsuki over his shoulder. “It’s your luck it’s not a winter with lots of snow because if it was, I’d find a pile of snow and throw you there!”

“No, Dai-chan!”

When there was no snow, Aomine had no other option than to take Satsuki to the corner of the small park, away from the paths going close to the road into the park. There, he placed Satsuki down and took a hold of her face before she had time to register what was happening.

“I swear if you tell anyone about this, you’re so doomed!” Aomine spat but the way he was flustered told Satsuki that he was embarrassed, not angry.

“Well, Dai-chan, if we start to date people will know eventually,” Satsuki replied with a happy chirp, taking Aomine back. He blinked.

“You… You’re fine? With this all?” he asked unsurely. “With…me?”

She nodded with a positive hum; cheeks rosy.

“I’m positive. I have made calculations. I have analyzed all the best options and frankly, Dai-chan, I’m the best option for you.”

He frowned.

“Then what was that Bakagami nonsense?”

Satsuki let out a scared tiny squeal.

“Well, uh…. I concluded with my analysis that…. uh… Kagamin would be a good match for Dai-chan, too…”

“Since when have I liked anything else but big boobs? Do you see big boobs on Kagami?”

“I had to check all other options!” Satsuki defended herself. Aomine let go of her face with a chuckle.

“I can’t believe you. Well, no, I take that back; that’s exactly what you would do. You are horrible. Horribly nosy.” Then he took a step back, his face turning serious. “I… I wanted you to be with Tetsu, if it makes you happy, but I couldn’t say that Tetsu’s not interested in you. That would have broken your heart. So, I hoped you’d see it yourself. I guess you did, thanks to that stupid magazine.”

“You… you saw that?” Satsuki asked, her hands rising up to her chest. “You knew Tetsu-kun wasn’t interested in me?”

“I thought you knew, too.”

“…I… I guess I did…” she whispered, chin lowering down. “But I didn’t want to believe it.”

“Is it OK if it’s me and not Tetsu?”

Satsuki mulled it over for a second. But only for a second. She took off her rose colored Tetsu-glasses and analyzed the situation and both players like they would have been in the basketball court. Then she looked up to Aomine, smiling.

“Yes. It is the perfect match. We complement one another. We make a power team. Just like Kagamin and Tetsu-kun do when they play, except we’re a match recon with outside the basketball games, too.”

With that, Satsuki could see how tension left Aomine’s body. He chuckled, coming closer and wrapping Satsuki against his chest into a hug.

“Thanks, Satsuki. For being so nosy.”

“It’s my pleasure, Dai-chan,” she smiled back at him, snaking her arms around his waist.

And she really meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Leave me a comment! I love comments and kudos :3


End file.
